One Of The Boys
by fox-firechick
Summary: Kagome is a girly girl and hates it.So to prove her friends wrong,she accepts a dare to go to an all boy's school,desguised as a boy! but it dosn't help to have a gay boy crushing on you,a straight boy crushing on you,girls seeming gay by hitting on you,n
1. The Dare

Chapter 1

Kagome looked through her drawers.There had to be something to wear!!

"Kagome",Sango sighed,"Can we go now?".

"In a minuet",she said wurridly,"I gotta find something to wear!".

"Kagome,we are going,to burger world",she stated flatly.

"Yes I know!".

"You are such a girly girl!".

"Are not",Kagome insisted.

"Are too and everybody sees it! even at school! you play no sports and.... well,you'r a girly girl face it!!!!!".

"Am not!",Kagome shouted.

"Then prove it and c'mon!",Sango yelled,grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her out to the car.

"Look around",Sango said slyly,"Look at all of the guys!".

"Ooooooooh now who's the girly girl!?!",Kagome mocked.

"I'm sorry,but I am a girl,it's my cryptonite!!!".

The two girl laughed.

"Hey Sango!",called a guy from behind the Burger World counter.She looked over to see their friend Miroku walk out frombehind the counter over to them.

"Hey,wazzup?",he asked.

"Nothin",Kagome replied,takeing a sip from her soda cup,"You?".

"Same".

"Hey Miroku" ,Sango said,suddently striking conversation,"Tell Kagome that she is so a girly girl!!!".

"Am not!",she protested!

"Are too",he laughed.

"Am not!!!!!!!".

"Then prove it!",Sango said slyly.

"Fine how?",she asked!

"By takeing my dare!",Miroku decided.

"Hm?"Sango looked at him. Since when did he decide that?!

"Alright! anything no matter what it is! i'l do it!".

"Alright,I dare you to spend one month in the same all boys academy that me and Koga and Inuyasha go to!".

"What !",she yelled,"But i'm not a boy!!!".she protested!

"But that's noit what everyone else is going to think!".

"Huh?,you meen dress up like a boy?",Sango asked,"I like it!".

"Ugh I don't",Kagome grimiced.She hated the thought of being in an all boys school,much less,the same one as her next door neighbor and worst enemy Inuyasha! Not to mention that Koga was a little weird and in the past year,Miroku hadn't said many good things about this school. But there was no backing out of this dare. It was part of the girls unwriten code of honer.

Rule 482 : Never back away from a dare!

"Done",kagome stated,"starting when?".

"Tomorrow. I'l have all of the paper work and regestration ready.All youl'l have to do is get your looks together,Sango,will you give her a hand with that?".

"Yes of corse",Sango rplied,smiling wickedly!

Kagome gulped.What had she gotten herself into?

**Hey ppl! sry ths chappie was so dull and short. but i promise as we get into the plot more it will get better so bear with me!!! think about it.a girl in a boys school! it's funny!**

**r&r**

**Later !**


	2. Kayoko

Chapter 2

"NO!",Kagome insisted,"No way no how am I cutting my hair!!!"

"Aw,c'mon,scared to part with your lovely locks rapunzel?",Sango mocked,comeing closer with the siccors.

"C'mon,other boys have long hair! Inuyasha for eample!",Kagome said defensivly grabbing her hair in her hands.

"Okay",Sango sighed,dropping the siccors,"Go put this on and wash up the make-up and let's see you".

Kagome did as she was told.

#$$#&())(#&#&$#$U$&$(&&(

"What!!!",yelled a very pissed hanyou!

"I told you,Kagome is going to our school for a little while,but you can't tell anyone!",Miroku demanded.

"Why",Inuyasha asked,exaperated.

"Because I dared her too and she never backs down from a dare",Miroku said matter of factly.

"Oh,well that is so wrong! Who is she anyways?".

"My friend from elementary school.She's best friends with Sango,you remember her at least dont'cha?".

"Ye.... hold up! Is Kagome the one from the picnic last year?"

"The one who bitch-slapped you'r girlfriend and dumped punch on your head?".

"Yeah! that's the one!".

"Little bitch.So that's Kagome".

"Yeah,and I suggest you don't get on her bad side Inuyasha.She may be a girly girl,but she can get pretty pissy if she wants to".

"Yeah l;ike she could take me!!!".

"Inuyasha,you naughty boy.."

"I DON"T MEEN THAT WAY YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"!.

"i know,but really,she did a good job of takeing Kikyo once provoked".

"Okay,i'l admitt Kikyo was asking for it then,but still".

"Um..Inuyasha there is more than one reason why you don't wanna piss her off".

"Well what are they".

"Well,one: I can spill you'r little secret".

"You wouldn't!".

"Oh yes I would **_Hanyou Boy!"._**

Inuyasha flinched.he hated it when Miroku held that over him.It was like he was one of those kids from so long ago.But all in all Miroku was his friend,and every time he did it,ended up the same as it just did.

"Chill dude",Miroku replied,placing a hand on his friends shoulder,"I don't meen nothin by it".

Inuyasha sighed,"Yeah I know".

"Good,but like I said,no pissing off Kagome amd remember,i'm doing this for you'r own protection!".

Inuyasha just snorted.

#$7)09&$###$&$#$&#$$))((#$!##!!$#$

Kagome took a deep breath,scared to come out of the bathroom.What if she looked totally screwed up.

"Kagome,come on out before i'm in a walker",Sango yelled through the door.

"Hold up woman!",Kagome shot back,opening the door and walking out.

"How do I look?".

"Li..li...li....like a..a..",Sango stammered.

"Like a what?!".

"Like A man with Boobs!",she exclaimed,clutching her stomach as she started to laugh relentlessly!

"C'mon Sango! Seriously!".

"Seriously,you look like this Ninja dude! Totally cool! cept for the chest!".

Kagome sighed.

"I'l take care of that,I'l wear a baggy shirt,now c'mon, i'v never learned how to braide hair",she sighed.This was so against the girl's unwritten code of honor.

# 2300:Always be able to preform all sorts of hair styles in case of an extreme hair braiding emergency!

Kagome put on her shirt and tight pants and in her all black bot wear,she took her first steps toward Miroku's house,where he would tell her,her new him name.

!#$&#$&())($#$&))(&$$!$$$#$#$)(&$#

"WHAT!",she screamed!," I DEMAND A NEW NAME!".

Miroku laughed nerviously,"Relax Kag,Kuso isn't you'r real name,it's Kayoko,okay?".

Kagome breathed heavily,like after a heart attack.

"Better,oh and Sango get up ofa the floor".

She kicked the rolling lump on the floor earning a pained yelp!.

"So,my name is Kayoko,and I am a boy,and I go to Rumiko Takashi Boarding School,great,my life is gonna be kuso,instead of my name!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

**Kuso shit**

**Hanyou half-breed**

**Hey ppl! i finaly put up this chapter! yea celebrate! yea! enjoy cuz the second one will take a little while,but it will involve Kago.....i meen Kayoko,going to Rumiko Takashi Boarding School ! **


	3. The wacko people that work here but spea...

Chapter 3

Kagome stared at the scene before Takashi Boarding school.Why?Why had Miroku put her through this?What did she ever do to him?Well,more like what she was gonna do to him,seeing as she happened to know some pretty embarassing secrets about him that she was sure the boys would love to know!

She sighed.After some arguing and a pack of chocolate chip cookies,her name had been changed to Kayoku.It sounded less girly,at least she thought.after all,if she was gonna have to spend the next month here,she could at least mess around a little bit.And what better way than to have them belive she was 100 male.Well,thank God she wasn't,she still had her common sense,but they didn't need to know that!

So with a deep breath,she took her first step towards her new life.

She walked up to the man at the front desk.He looked at her strangly,as if he knew her secret,but then smiled,and cocked his head to the side.

"Konechiwa! Komoesta!", he smiled.( I kno it's spelled wrong okay )

( A/N: That meens : Good Morning.Can I help you? )

Kagome stared at him strangly.Was he aware that he was useing two difrent,forgin,languages?Neither of which she understood.

She gave him a strange look,before saying some more stuff she couldn't understand.

"Que? Hay algo en mi cara?". (A/N: What? is there something on my face? )

Kagome stared at him some more.She didn't exactally know what to do.she didn't know what he was saying?Should she nod,shake her head?Was there anyone else who could help her?

"Mire a sus superiores cuando hablan con usted! ",he yelled at her,shakeing his finger in her face.

_'Damn',_ she cursed in her head,_' why didn't I pay more attention in Spanish?,well,I do know one phrase,but its not nice..... '._

"Vete a la mierda!!!",she screamed. ( A/N: This is my last translation: F you,yes,she pay's such good attention to science in school! )

He pulled back before shouting a couple things at the top of his lungs!

"vous volaille avez dit peu du bout des lèvres hybride ! pourquoi je dois...",he was shakeing his fist at her infuriated,drawing qute a bit of attention to himself.

(A/N: I know I said that that would be my last translation but I changed my mind,that was French and it meens : You fowl mouthed little bastard ! why i ought too... )

_'Great',_Kagome mentally groaned,_'Now he's speaking something that even I know ain't Spanish... French maby?'_

But it was then that she was brough out of her thoughts by a sight for sore eyes,a woman!,jumping on his back and pulling him out of the office shouting in some strange language,leaving Kagome standing there with everyone's eyes on her,looking shell shocked.

_'Well,that was random.......'._

She peered into the back room and heard the lady telling off the man many diffrent langues,but a few english words of a very colorful vocabulary were heard.Kagome was busy wondering if all days were gonna be this way,when the woman walked out.

"I'm sorry about Pazzesco,he's kinda wacko,but he's related to Potente",she smiled,"But as a funny little comment,if you research it,in Italian pazzesco means crazy and potente means powerful,which he is cause he's in charge of the school".

Kagome smiled."Well..i'm here to join your school". She had to cough to get her voice deep enough to pass it off as a guy's.

"Okay",the woman replied," tell me you'r name and fill out the following forms and you'r in",she replied still smiling.

"Kayoku Geheimnis",she said while filling out the forms,makeing up a fake last name.

( A/N: I dunno why but i feel like useing a lot of other languages in this chapter and Geheimnis means mystery in German! )

"Alright Katoku,you'r dorm room is number 387! come down if you have any problems with anything".

And with that she waved and turned around to finish pummaling the foregin man,leaving Kagome on her own.


	4. The really predictable room mate !

Chapter 4

Kagome looked wareily around her new room.So far,she wasn't too inpressed.It looked a lot like a hotel room,only with no bed sheets.It was kinda a supply your own damn stuff place.

It was all off white and dull, cept for the glow in the dark stars that were super glued to the celing.

She looked over at the un-tidy,un-made bed. It resembled that of a pig-sty,only in black sheets.It had black pillowcases.In the bathroom, there was three bottles beside the tub.One was a plain Shampoo.One as a scentless conditioner, and a bottle of shaving cream.There was a bar of soap in the soap dish which was halfway disolved,and a black toothbrush,next to a tube of Crest toothpaste.It looked pretty dull.

She flopped on her bed,the un-occupied one besides the window and door to the balcony,and took out her dark purple pillows.

_'This room could use a splash of color!'._

She streached her yellow sheet over the matress,followed by the blue sheet,and the red comferter.her bed was now bright and colorful.It lacked boy-ish-ness,but she couldn't make a complete transformation.Just an almost partial one.

_'I wonder who my roommate is',_ she thought to herself as she burried her face into her Royal Purple pillow.

Just then,to answer her question,the lock ( key card lock ) bleeped and the three little lights above it blinked in red and green. The door swung open to reveal...to her horrer....Inuyasha!

(A/N: okay,now who saw that comeing? )

"Hm?",he hmphed in surprise,"So,I guess you'r the new kid,greaaaaaaaaaaat,I get to show the new kid around",he grumbled,throwing his back packonto the already jumbled bed.

"Well hello to you too dog-boy",she snapped before she could stop herself.She was about to clamp her hands over her mouth,when she stopped in mid slap.She had to remember not to call him that!

Dog-boy,was Kagome's customary taunt for our faveorite half-breed,seeign as they hated each other's guts!

"What the hell are you getting at?",he snapped back.

"Hello",she said sarcastically,pointing to his ears as a desprate cover-up for her old habit,"those ears are big enough to catch Satalite T.V. on!You didn't think I wouldn't see them did you?".

"Youv'e got a pretty girly voice for a guy.you gay or somethin?",he retorted,smirking.

"No...but what if I was then what would that prove,it's not like i'd hit on you or nuttin,i'd go for something more attractive...like a monkey!".

She smirked back and waited.Was it just her or was it more fun makeing fun of him when he didn't know it was her?she had the upper hand here.She knew all of his secrets,and he was oblivious to hers!Oh yeah...things were good so far.And so she looked over to see the fruit of her labors.

And there it was.His ears boiling with anger,mouth open slightly in a snarl.Wanting to say something but unable to.What could he say?

Kagome just laughed.Maybe this next month wouldn't be such torture after all.....for her anyways. ( insert evil laugh here ) She snickerd in her head.She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha's face in a month when after 31 days of pure hell,she revealed herself to him to be none other than his arch enemy / next door neighbor whom he hated / ! It would be hilarious.

"Well,dog-boy ",she smiled,finally able to say it again," I guess you might as well know my name".

"Why?",he gumbled,"What make's you think I care?".

"Nothing...now...but you'l be needing someone to yell at for the off

cough31cough days".

She smiled slyly.

"You can call me Kayoku ".

"Inuyasha".

"I know".

"U wah?".

" evil laugh "

fox-firechick120 : that was unnsacary.

Kagome / Kayoku : I know.


	5. The drinking contest

Chapter 5

Kagome sighed.Inuyasha had gone to one of the classes that she didn't have,and she hadn't gotten her schedual anyways,so now she was just stareing at the celing.Thinking.Trying to figure things out.

_'Okay,my name is Kayoku,when people call it I need to answer to it.I need to keep Inuyasha off of my tail,and find Miroku.I need to avoid all girly thngs for a months,and change my celly ( cell phone ) ring from Barbie Girl to somethin else... maby somethin from the computer,yeah a song, 1985! yeah I love that song!! Oh,but i'm getting off topic! I also have to manage to be home on the weekends when my family gets back. The only reason I could come here wuz cuz my Mom's gone and I ain't gotta babysit the twirp"._

She sighed again and rolled onto her belly on her bed.

_'Okay,so they will be at my Aunt's house every weekday for two months,I only gotta play it up for one month... they come back on the weekend,easy enough'._

She took a deep breath and sat up,just as Inuyasha and ,thank God , Miroku,and unfortunally,Koga and some guy she didn't know.

she glanced as Miroku looked at her,stareing each other in the eye,before Miroku started laughing.

"Kayoku?",he choked out,"Y-you'r Inuyasha's room mate?!".

"Yes, _Roku_,I am",she replied,empahsis on Roku,the stupid little kid name that his mother called him.Only her and Sango knew about it,that she knew of.Of course,Inuyasha knew too,but she didn't know that.

Koga,Inuyasha,and the unnamed boy who I will call unnamed boy,stared at Miroku,before bursting out laughing too!Miroku however stopped,blushing deep crimson and sending pleading looks at Kagome who just smirked. If she had to cross dress,he would be forced to endure humilliating tortures too!

Eventually,after they all gathered themselves from the floor,They wanted to have an explanation for all of this.

"Roku?",Inuyasha snorted,"I told ya he was gay".

The unnamed boy's eyes dazzled freakishly,before Mirkou slamed his books into the back of Inuyasha's head,getting them into a rather loud argument!

Meanwhile,Kagome,Koga,and unnamed boy were left to watch the fight,or talk to each other.

"Hey",Koga said stepping up to the new boy / girl ,"I'm Koga,i'm guessing you'r name is Kayoku,judging from the pervert's exclamation",he held out his hand.Kagome shook it,mourning the loss of her pretty fingernails.Their beautiful French manicure! She scowled in her mind at her short,stubby,jagged,boy's fingernails that she now modeled. She hated them!

Unnamed boy however,was just stareing at him / her, oquardly.But Kagome didn't notice she was too busy with everything else.

"Are they gonna be okay and do they do this often?",she asked,as the three of them gatherd into a line to watch Miroku and Inuyasha roll around on the floor.

"Um...they were never okay,and yeah they do this a lot",Unnamed boy responded,for once not watching him / her.

Kagome,after a little while, got bored with it and stomped into the fight.At the moment,Miroku had Inuyasha pinned,for the moment, with his legs spread and his arms crossed.Kagome smiled wickedly, and lifted her foot in the middle of it.She brought it down fast and landed it right between his legs,earning a pained yelp!Mirou had jumped back in surprise.

Kagome snickerd,and watched him as he nursed his privates,the best he could without looking like he was playing with himself.It was't very easy,and releaved very little pain.

Meanwhile,Koga and Unnamed boy ( don't worry i'l get him a name soon.... maby ) Where laughing their heads off at their friends pain.But you couldn't blame them,this was funny,and he had been asking for it!

It was late,and Kagome was looking at her glass of vodca,swishing it around in her glass.She had never really drank much.But let the world know that she could hold her liquor better than most guys!And when she did drink,she drank alot!She just didn't do it often.

"Hey Kayo",Koga laughed a little , drunk," Take a sip,just a little bit,it aint gonna bite!".

He burst out in drunk laughs!

Inuyasha glared at him,then glared over on the floor. Unnamed boy was passed out there,he was one gut who Could **_NOT _** hold his liquor.He passed out after his third glass,and considering that two of those glasses were coke that was pathetic.Really,the guy got drunk on coke! Oh yeah,and that third glass,a shot glass of tequila.

Kagome looked into the swerlie drink.It was good,and Koga was happy,and Unnamed boy was alseep,and Inuyasha was takeing shots,of what she didn't know.She sighed,what could it hurt, and brought the glass to her lips.

GLUG

GLUG

GLUG

GLUG

"Hey waiter pass me another!".She was hooked!

Inuyasha glanced over at her / him.After her third glass of Vodca.

"Yo Kayoku!",he yelld,as the only seemingly solber person in the room,besides Kagome.

_'Hmp? dude not's so bad,bit of a pansy though,bet he can't take more alchohol then me! haha,i'l show him! One drinking contest,comeing up!'._

Inuyasha smirked.He had revenge to get!

"Yo,dude",he called,"You. Me..",he was cut off.

"Oh Inu",she giggled in a flirty voice ,"and you call me gay!",she smirked.He was too easy!

He shook slightly with anger,or it might have been the sound waves of the roaring laughter,shakeing the place,but either way he was shakeing.

"You gay idiot!",he yelled,"I'm trying to challange you to a drinking contest!",he waved to the waitress to get the regulation ammount of drinks,and a few people gatherd around.After all,what could be better than watching two people drink themselves into alchohol poisoning and passing out onto the floor?! Exactally!

& two hours later &

Kagome's world spun.The floor was above her,crushing down on her lungs,and the next thing she knew she was out! Little did she know that she won three Tequilas ago!.But she had been too drunk to notice,but oh wel,she had set a new bar record.

The only problem would be getting back on campus in time.But nobody really cared.

( A/N: yes I call it a campus cuz i think that's wut it iz,but they ain't in collage! )

**Okay ppl! here it iz,ur next chappie! enjoy it and see if u can guess who unnamed boy iz! i will give you a clue at the end of every chappie!Review me and tell me who u think! it's really easy and obvious!**

**clue #1 : he is already featured in the anime :**

**Sucky clue i kno,but too bad deal wit it!**


	6. Return of the spastic freaky dude!

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up to a pounding headache.Also,by the bathroom toilet of the off campus bar,and surrounded by two fairly attractive young girls.

She screamed,jumping back slightly in surprise,with enough time to catch her head in her hands and run back to the toilet.

"Are you okay?",one of the girls asked,the one with the long,curly,hair.

"Maby,if you could tell me WHO THE HELL YOU ARE".

"Oh! ",said the long haired one,"i'm Ayume and this here,"She pointed to the other girl.She was fairly cute with short black hair," This is Eri!".

Eri smiled and waved,"We found you drunk in the bar,and we brought you here cause we had the feeling you might be sick after that much alchohol!".

Both of the girl's eyes never left her / him. I was kinda creepy.And then she noticed that they were stareing at her bored flat chest,and that's exactally what it was. it was a girl,with.. well...sixteen year old size boobs, with a sheet of cardbored strapped to her,or watever it was that Sango had used! She wasn't exactally sure,and it kinda scared her.

But no more than these gorls were stareing at her now,and she vowed herself never to oogle over another man as long as she lived, unless he was mega super fine.

"Okay,well,I'm cough cough alright ".she had to get her voice deep again,"So i'm gonna hit home,I can get my schedual and all",she moaned.

"Oooh,lemme help you",Eri exclaimed,brushing over Kagome's ass as she reached under her arm to support her weight.This was the last straw. Kagome wiggled out of their grasp.

"Wait!",her fan club called,"What's you'r name?!".

" Um.. Kuso!..",Kagome lied,running away in fear,forgetting about her hangover.

Kagome panted as she walked into her dorm room, flopping down on her bed,and throwing a shoe at the wall.She didn't know why,but she had a sudden supreme dislike of the wall! It was her worst enemy! She hated it! It would die!

Or not....

She burried her face into her pillows for the ninty millionth time in the past two days.She was alone.There was nobody else here,so maby... her eyes drifted to her hidden bag of strawberries -N- cream shampoo and conditioner. He glanced at the shower. It was calling her! She needed some serious girl time right now and what better time than when all of the boy's were at class.

She smiled and gathered her deeply missed beauty products,retreating into the bathroom.

She sighed happily as she sunk down into the soothing water.She gleefully ran her sopapy hands over her arms and legs,makeing trails with the razor,and her finger,and the spray nozzel.

She then removed her hat,letting her hair float around her shoulders.It felt sooooooooooo good to see it again!She had missed it,but she was still mourning the loss of her pretty fingernails!Oh how she missed them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But right now,she just loved the sweet fruity smell of her shampoo.The relaxing movements of her fingers on her scalp.It felt so nice!

She got up out of the bath and smiled.She felt like a girl again! And it felt good.

She scrambled out of the bathroom after a nice blow..no,not job.... drying session.The first one would be a little hard for her to do seeing as she ain't got nothin to blow!

She flopped onto her bed again,figuring that she might wanna get her schedul soon so she didn't get in trouble for missing two straight days of school.And so she pried herself from the comferts of her matress,as pulled on a short and pants.Baggy blue jeans,and a Bagy white tank top covering her 13 inch waist.she hated it,she was used to wearing things that accentuated her figure,which this most definately did NOT do! She pulled her hair back in a low pony tail,and silently called out for her make-up.It was taunting her,sitting in her bag just for the sake of haveing it.

She grabbed her key and enterd the hallway that was forbidden to all girls but one. Her.

"Hello",she called as she reached the front desk,"Um can I get some help over here?".

She waited a little bit and when she thought that she could wait no more,she was greeted with a familiar voice!

"Ciao! Che cosa posso aiutarlo con?".

( A/N : that's hello what can i help you with in Italian )

Kagome groaned,dropping her head on the desk.

_'Geat,him again... and what language is he speaking now?'_

"Um... can I speak-a to some-one-els-a?",she asked,trying to add a's in random places and acentuating her syalables._'God let him understand',_she prayed.

He gave her his ever popular weird look,"VOUS ! c'est petit garçon hybride de you!the !",he shouted.

(A/N: that was : YOU! the little bastard boy! )

Kagome groaned,and repeatdly hit her head on the desk,makeing an attention drawing THUMP ! A bell rang.

"Kayoku?",asked a voice from behind her / him.

Kagome turned to look at Koga in the middle of changing calsses.

"You got a problem here?".

"Pazzesco ",she sighed,"Do you know how to say,' can I speak to someone else?',in whatever language he's speaking now?".

"Kinda",he replied,"um... I gotta go to class now,just yell ' MISAKO ', really loud,bye",he waved running off to class.

"Um..okay",Kagome muttered,looking over at the guy who was now babbling incesivly. Soi she walked up.Opened her mouth and very quietly replied,"cassez-vous".

Yes,that ws her faveorite phrase that she could say in every language,including Franch as she demonstrated.He went off into another weird disturbing fit of jibber-jabbles.

Kagome,annoyed,opened her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs," MISAKO!!!!!!!".

Instantly,the brown haired girl from yesterday ran out,tackling Pazzesco,and grabbing him by the ear".

"Usted está consiguiendo encendido my charge dieu damned nerve !",she yelled,blending half of the sentence between Spanish ans French.What seemed to be his two main languages,sometimes adding Itallian.

( A/N : It meen Not again you are getting on my last God dmaned nerve! )

Kagome just watched as the crowds paid no attention to the beating up of the man,except for the kid who walked by with a white T-shirt and the picture of her killing him painted on the front.It seemed to be a very popular thing,like a sporting event or something.

Damn this place was weird!


	7. First hour:Therapy needed

**OKAY,BEFORE I CONTINUE,I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE THE ONE PERSON WHO GOT IT RIGHT.HOWEVER,I'M SORRY THERE IS NO PRIZE,BUT AS OF SO FAR THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS GOTTEN IT RIGHT HAS BEEN :**harryptaxd204 **I AM PRETTY SURE. O WELL,NO I WILL NOT SAY WHO UNNAMED BOY IS YET,SRY! HAHAHAHAH**

**Oh,and don't worry leeania I hate kikyo just as much as you do,but as a suggestion,you might wanna check out chapters 1 and 3 of my other fic Bashers. It's all about dissing kikyo!**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome just stared at her schedual and moaned,awaiting her legs torture.Her classes had her constantly running up and down stairs!Oh well,she grabbed her books off of the desk,she didn't have a locker yet, and ran to her first class.Well it was it the third period,but she had skipped the first two.

And so she ran upstairs,giving her legs their first part of thier 5 corse workout! 6 if you count gym,and 8 if you count all seven classes tomorrow including gym.Either way,she figured she wouldn't have to worry bout looseing her girlish figure.

And so she opened the door,and began her first day.

Her schedual : Reading,Language,sensetivity...

She looked back down at her schedual.Yes,sensitivity was on her list,with the other seven subjects,giving her a 9 corse work out,and a chance to mellow out,but makeing this one weird ass school!

_'Okaaaaay,not gonna even ask,just gonna go',_

she looked back down at her schedual :

Math, Science,History,Gym, Elective 1, and gym.

She sighed and continued opening the door peering into the room.It was.... pink.

( blank stare )

Pink..... all pink... many different shades of pink....and the boys,were all dressed... in pink.

She couldn't contain herself! She burst out laughing,so hard that her stomach hurt!And so she laughed,watching the boys faces as they deepened to match the hot pink boarder around the top of the room.Hot pink.And she laughed until the teachers voie rang out over her laughter...

"Mr.Geheimnis,you silly goose, this is the sensitivity room, and it is nothing to make fun of you beautiful little boy",he... yes... he! smiled!

This stoped her.This was so gay! She gave a oquard smirk and looked over to the class,unable to take the man in a dress,a pink one none the less.In her class,she had Koga, and many people she didn't know,and luckly,Miroku! She held her stuff closer to her as if it acted as a barrier,protecting her from this retched color,and ran around the room in the oppisite direction,to the empty seat by Miroku.She had taken every,and the only other,route to get to him that didn't envolve passing too close to her teacher. he scared her.

"Miroku",she hissed as she leaned over towards him,"Who is this fag?".

"Mr.Gokunakowasimginaijdhfagdkkdjyysnamsddkumi, but we call him Mr.Hippie".

"Ummm..okay",she mutterd,confused and freaked out.This place was freaky!

"Now kiddies!",Mr.Hippie dude exclaimed in an overly happy way that only wemon and gay people can manage,"Today we are practicing our interprative dances!".

Kagome shot Miroku a frightned look as she imagined Mr.Hippie dude,dancing around in a weird motion that is supposed to meen something in a to-too. It was scary!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome shutterd.In the past 45 minuets,she had been forced to endure many boys in pink,dancing about bunnys and rainbows,while singing and trippping over their own two feet.A boy in a play boy bunny suit getting sent to the naughty corner of unnice things ( AKA the corner of the classrom ) And an insainly gay teacher pat her butt many times.It was not something she looked forward to tomorrow.

_'Please God',_ she prayed as she neared her math class_ ,"Please God let this be normal!!!'._


	8. Second hour: SOS Is it human?

Chapter 8

Kagome crossed her fingers,and pushed open the door to math class.She released her breath that she was holding,as she examined the room.Not an ounce of pink there.But she did see something,slightly more disturbing.

For this classroom,the theme was,' SIT IN YOU'R CHAIR OR YOU WILL SUFFER UNNATRUALLY GRAY PUNISHMENTS'.

It kinda scared her!

She took another deep breath and walked into the room,to look at the class.Oh goody goddy joy! Inuyasah was here,along with many unnamed boy's,but not The Unnamed boy.She hadn't seen him in a while.She kinda wanted to...... except that he gave her weird looks.Sorta like Mr.Hippie dude,only creepier.I meen,Mr.Hippie dude's was creepier,not Unnamed boy's.

She looked over the rest of the class. Inuyasha. Koga. and she knew nobody else. Easy enough to remember.Except for the slightly creepy fact that she had gone out with Koga before,last year,when she was still a girl. She had cut it off,but he kept reffering to her as,' his woman'.

_'Almost makes me wanna tell him about this',_ she snickerd.

"Hey Kayo",Koga called,waveing him over.

Inuyasha groaned,"Do we have to let that boob sit with us?".

"BOOB! Where?!",yelled a familiar voice from the door.

They all looked over to see,guess who,Miroku.

"Hey,Rukki",Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice.

He turned like five shades of red,makeing Kagome laugh.

Now,until now... the teacher had been sitting behind her desk quietly.She was an old... well,nobody was exactally sure if it was a he or a she! One time Potente asked her and ... um..,and he came out of her room mummbling things to himself.The whole class had been silent for a month.

( A/N: Rukki is another of Miroku's kiddie names,this one is from him aunt )

But she nolonger sat at her desk.No,at the first sign of laughter,she had sprung onto her desk,in a croutched posistion like an animal,yelling at the top of her lungs!

" EVIL! THAT EVIL SOUND MAKE IT STOP! STOP THE EVIL HAPPY! NO MORE HAPPY!". she cried.

By now everyone was huddled up to the desk,Kagome hiding in the back.

"Is this normal?".

"Did I ever tell yuo anything was normal in this school?",Miroku asked,cowering underneath Inuyasha's desk,Kagome next to him.Koga,behind Inuyasha and Inuyasha clinging to his seat for dear life.Pressed up against it.

_'Ha',_Kagome thought,_'I knew boys wern't a brave as they pretend to be in front of the girls ,and speaking of girls,my girls are gonna love this',_

She would have snickerd,but she was too scared of the math teacher,Ms.Maté a mi marido.

( A/N: you'l find what that meens in a little bit in this chapter )

Kagome sat right behimd Inuyasha,and in front of Miroku.Koga sat to the left of her,and well,she didn't know anyone else.

Anyways,she was sitting with her head up,looking up at the board,copying notes without even looking down at the paper.but she never missed a letter.they were all perfectly aligned on the page,on the line, with exactly a third of a centimeter between words,and one whole centimer between words.She had even hidden the ruler she had used to measure all of this!

And the gray he-she they Ms.( just cuz they chodse something nobody is really sure ) stood in the front of the class.All this,and gray,and under it's heavy burlap poncho.It was big and covered everything about it. ( by it I meen the teacher ),from it's toothpick legs,size 1/2 shoes.To it's scraggly gray hair.All that was visiable was,well,the legs,hair,and face,as long as the long,dull,claws,that she called fingernails.They were at lesst two inches long and held many clacium depisits withen them,along with vast ammounts of dirt.That however was odd,cause in the 82 years that she had worked her,nobody had ever witnennesed her leave the room.Not even for summer vacation.She was there when he locked it up and she was there when they all got back.Scrapeing her fingernails against the black board.

But seeing as it was in it's room,it was a gray board.

But anywhooo!.........................................................................................................................

Kagome was looking straight ahead of her,but that happened to be in direct contact with Inuyasha's hair.She stared at it contently,but then being broken from her trance on it's shiny silverness that she had never noticed bafore,by the bell.And al;l of the students stood up,lined up,and slowly marched out of the room to the rythem of it's nails on the gray board.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEP

SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

**Okay ppl! here they are,the translations :**

**Maté a mi marido I killed my husband**

**but i couldn't decide to call it i killed my woife or i killed my husband,but since the last teacher was a man....kinda..... i made this one... something in the near vacinity...of possiably resembling... a woman.**


	9. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Okay,for once i'm gonna reply to some of my reviews.Something that i seldomly do! so,here we go :

aoihflauw : you suck! Why don't you try researching your material before you type it up? and have you ever heard of something called a spell check? What a waste of my time.

**Oh yes,and i'm sure you are the almighty perfect speller.Yeah,I know my spelling sucks and for the millionth time I. Do.Not.Have.Spell.Check!!!! I'v said it a million times! but,genius,why did you wait till you got to chapter 8 to flame me?**

MoonlightHayou4 /u/725441/ : lol Scary teacher! Sounds like Mrs. Stutz at my school. Please update soon!

**Remind me never to meet Mr.Stutz in my known life.( freaked out face)**

wolfdemonGrl /u/705637/ : hehehe funny chapter. I'm still wondering who that unamed person is. When are we gonna find out? Soon please cuz it's driving me crazy! Well keep up the good work!

**I'm sry,but i havent worked in telling who unnamed boy is,but there will be another clue at the end of this chappie.Sry,i fergot on chappie 8.**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome walked,accompinied by....

**I will take now to say it again! I DO NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK !!!!!!!**

Koga,Miroku and Inuyasha down to the sceience hall. Kagome shuddered.She was kinda scared of science class.She could see it now.Her,strapped down while frogs poked around inside of her corpse.She shared her thoughts with her..... well,I guess you could call them her friends.

"That's stupid",Inuyasah groaned,rubbing his temples as if her story were giving him a headache, "I never met him,but Mr.K sounds pretty normal".

"Are you sure dude?",Koga asked," I meen,this day was kinda weird before....".

Miroku and Kagome looked over at the two of them,"Kinda!!!!".

"Dude,'im with Kayo", Miroku sighed,pointing at Kagome,"I meen,none of us have any idea who this new guy is.We all,except Kayo, knew about the gay dude,and MS.or it,or whatever,I killed my husband,but this guy is new,we don't know anything about him!".

Kagome sighed."Well,c'mon uh... dude's,we better get going, I don't wanna be late incase this guy is some whack - job like the others!".

They all considerd this before running after him / her.

Cautiously,the three of them gatherd around the door to science,and warily pushed it open,to see..... PINK! .... No........ Gray!......No!..... White? yes,plain white with posters of sciency things like trees, but the teacher wasn't Mr.K it was..Mrs.fine ass K!

"Woah",Koga gasped,stareing at the woman sitting behind the desk.She was slim and curvy,with black hair that waved over her sholders,cascadeing down to her butt. She had the brightest,most neon blue eyes,accentuated by the dark sheen of her hair.Kinda like Kagome's only Kagome's were more of a stormy blue than a neon!

Her skin was light and fair,and she was dressed in all sparkly whuite that clugh to the curves of her body.It was like spandex! Only it make squeaky farting noises every time she moved...

The boy's eyes were glued to her.

"Hubba hubba",Miroku barked,and Inuyasha just kinda made this weird,sexy,growl in the back of his throat.

"Hey Kayo",Koga said nudgeing him / her in teh ribs lightly," Check her out,Damn! that is one fine piece of ass!".

Kagome got this really gross look on her face,like she was gonna throw up,when she mumbled,"Yeah,she's a babe alright".

_'I feel like such a lesbian! '_

Miroku looked over at her and caught this look,guessing her exact thoughts.

"Um..hey guys,maby we can just go check her out from another view,like maby the front",Miroku suggested,pointing at their desks.The boy's plus Kagome agreed.

Kagome watched as the boy's drooled over the woman,all but one.All but unnamed boy who was concertrating on....her / him. It waw creepy.

"Now class",the Mrs.K saod as she walked her way to the front of her desk,"Toady,we're working on the... reproductive system".

The boys just stared st her."Please",she purred in her seductive honey voice,"turn to page 144".

They turned to it,to see a full scale pucture of her,naked,laying on a bed spread eagle,with someman, screwing her for all she was worth.The man of corse,was blank,allowing the students to imagine themselves in his place.

Kagome felt like she was gonna throw up again.She never needed to see these play boy pictures. She now realized what was weird about this seemingly normal class.The teacher was a whore.But it got worse,as she climbed up to the top of her desk,dropping the spandex.Well,more like she peeled it off with a sound kinda like SPAM when you open the can.

( A/N: I have figured out what SPAM stands for,read end note to find out )

the woman,peeling off her spandex was revealing to them her hot sexy body.

( A/N : NOW I feel like a lesbian!! but i'm trying to see this from a guy's POV here! bleck! )

The boy's were drooling as she revealed to them that she wore no bra or panties,sitting on her desk,spreading her legs wide.Kagome,Unnamed boy,and Inuyasha,surprisingly,had had enough of that! They got uo and ran away from the slut,leaving Koga ,Miroku,and all of the other man whores to eat up the view.

"Okay,i'm reporting this",Inuyasah exclaimed,pulling his cell phone from his pocket.But it wasn;'t there.

"Here!",Kagome exclaimed,"Use mine!!!",Kagome yelled desprately throwing her's at him.he caught it,made the call,and withen two and a half minuets people from the school board,police,and a few desprate single men, arrived on the scene wrapping her up in a straight jacket and carrying her out of the room,;eaving a few very unhappy,very perverted guys.

"Hmp... glad i'm not the only not-perverted guy here,beside's him",Inuyasha said,pointing at Unnamed boy,"And you'r not a half bad drinker,wanna you know,do something later with me and the boys?".

'Sure",Kagome smiled,trying to contain her excitement.Inuyasha was being civil! To her...um...him! But that didn't really matter did it?!!

Miroku sighed glumly,"That was a perfectly good class".

"Yeah, in freeksville",Unnamed boy argued.

"Yeah",Kagome agreed,"Miroku you are sucha pervert".

"Hey,least I wasn't the one gettin a blow job",Koga said as a side comment.

Kagome,Inuyasha,and Unnamed boy cringed,.

"Cept fot the fact that she could barely find anything to blow",Koga commented,this time getting laughs from everyone.

Kagome smiled,maby this would be survivable.She had friends now,and they laughed as much as her and Sango,but then it made her wonder something. Would they still wanna be her friends when they found out that she was a girl,and that she was tricking them.

"C'mon",she heard Inuyasha say to her,"we're skipping the rest of the day,even us guys can only take so much you know?".

She nodded instictivly,and followed Inuyasha outside and off trhe badly gaurded campus. It was eaiser than she expected to skip.She inwardly sighed.She didn't ned to worry bout that now.She still had 29 days left with her friends.And she would enjoy it!

**Okay ppl,no translations this time.Just to let you know,I changed the rateing to R just in case.I can't afford another infraction,i'v already got two. now,here is what SPA meens first.**

**SPAM: S stuff P poseing Aas M meat! haha.**

**oh and here is you'r clue : He is really Dorkey!!!**


	10. Skater chick?

**Okay! I have an announcement! as of,whatever day it was when i got the review,another person figured out who Unnamed boy is : **InnocentDarkSassycat **Yea! now just a couple more right answers and I might consider telling you who he is!**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome looked longingly at the Smoothie Shack as they walked past it.Her and Sango used to always hang out there,and she missed it.But of course,the boys walked right past her fave.hangout.

"Yo,dude's",she began"Where are we going?."

"The skate park,where else",Inuyasha asked.

Yes,she should have expected that.Even though they utterly hated each other,she knew about him.After all,you must always know about you'r enemy!

Inuyasha was a major skatepunk. Silver hair in a ponytail with a red baseball cap,over his head,or a black one,or his faveorite one that read : I see stupid people reading my hat.

And so the boys,plus Kagome arrived at the skatepark where a human pimple was seemingly waiting for them.He was tall and lanky,with blonde hair that stopped at his ear on the right side,and went down to where his belt would be if he was wearing one on the left side.But it was obvious he wasn't wearing a belt,his pants were practicaly at his ankles!

Like I said,the human zit.They were all over his face as if he was king of the zit people!

"Yoooo,duude",he human zit replied in a California surfer dude voice,giving them the hang loose sign.

"yo dude",all four of fhe boys greeted,catching the boards he thrust at them.

Next it was Kag's turn.She smiled,this was acctually,a piece of cake.She had gone boarding with her cousians plenty of times.Of corse,nobody knew thisa,here,cuz she never told them.She didn't wanna be branded a skate punk like the boys.But this was too perfect!

"Yo pimple prince,toss one over here",she yelled to the king of the zits,motioning towards herself.He gave her a confused look,but then realized that she was talking to him,and threw her a bright purple board,swirled with blue and the words STORM carved into the botem of it.

She smiled, and ran to catch up.

"Dude,bout time you got here",Miroku said,high fiveing Kagome as she reached them.

"Of course man,you don't think I would let you guys take alla the good ramps before I got a chance to school you on them did ya".

Miroku gave Kagome a weird look,while Koga and Inuyasha laughed,giving off remarks like,'you school me?',and then getting into a fist fight over who was better.While Miroku pulled Kagome to the side.

"Kags",he whisperd low under his breath"I know you wanna fit in with the guys to win this bet and you'r doing a really good job,but I really don't think you'r ready for this.I meen,you are pretty girly at most stuff,now i'l give you your props on the drinking contest,but these guys are hard core skaters and frankly they'd chew you up and spit you out!."

"What are you saying",Kagome asked,slapping his hand offa her shoulder" they may be hard core, but so am I ."

And with that she ran off to watch the fist fight.

Miroku sighed.Who was this girl,cuz she ( I am no longer spelling it cause,I just wanna spell it cuz and i'm doing it on purpose! ) wasn't his girly little friend anymore.Was it possiable that all that girly,preppy crap was just an act? Was this the real her? Either way,she was more fun this way.

And Miroku joined her in the crowd.After all,who would refuse a good fist fight?

But in a little while,After KOZ ( king of the zits ) broke them up.. Kagome approached Inuyasha again.

"Sooo... now that that's all over,we can get back to what I was saying...you and me,there",She pointed to the ramps and such" We're gonna go at it...one on one, i'm calling you out."

She laughed.The last time she had said that was to her cousian...and an old fat woman in the purfume isle last week,but this was serious. She hadn't boarded in a long time,and she wanted her rep. back.

Five years ago, Kagome Higurashi had been a name everybody had known.Everybody respected. She was like killer at skateboarding,nobody was better than her... untill...

_Flashback _

_Kagome was skateing on a ramp,and I meen really tearing it up! A few people were there to watch as she smoked some little wimp with long hair on one side,short hair on the other side,and zits all over his 12 year old face. Sound familiar? Yep._

_Zits had history with Kagome.He had been loseing to her for a long time,over five years.Five years and two days to be exact.Until the day she turned in her skateboard and left her life behind in that skate rink._

_Anyways, Zits was highfiveing Kagome for another good thrashing.They were still good friends.When sudetly,a voice called out" Yo,Girl,I bet you think you'r hot stuff,But you'r nothing compared to me!."_

_She turned to face the silver haired, red hatted boy we all know and love._

_"I'm Inuyasha and i'm gonna wipe that smile right off your face."_

_He smirked cockily._

_She smirked too,this would be fun.I wasn't every day she got to kick the ass to annoying little skate punks. Well, at this time she was a skate punk,but still._

_"Alright i'l take you on... but you don't know who you'r messing with"_

_And she climbed the ramp. They did some thigs ( I know nothing about skate boarding )_

_But in the end,he won,he beat her,for the first time in three years, someone had beaten Kagome. Hw she loathed him.And she spent 3 monthes trying to get her title back.But it was useless.He was better than her that was all there was to it!_

_But that was problem.That was all she had. The praise and admiration of being the bast was all she had after he died._

_Her dad had died,her mother was devastated,and Sota was just born.She was empty now. Skateboarding was all she had left.And now she didn't even have that... all because of Inuyasha!_

_And so she turned to the populars,in her need for acception and praise.Sure she had her friends Sango and Miroku,they were skaters too,but not total skate punks.They just liked it,it was cool. But somehow two people didn't even out the ballance and loneless she felt._

_And so she turned into the prissy little girly girl that everyone knew now.She wasn't a total bitch though. And she was herself at her cousians house and stuff like her backyard._

_But anyways,ever since then she had dispised and loathed her next door neighbor Inuyasha,and sworn on revenge. but of corse,only Miroku and Sango knew the truth behind her switch from punk to prep._

_End Flashback _

But Kagome smiled. This was her chance.She had gotten better.She could win now! She was sure of it!

**Okay ppl, sry that wasn't very funny,but raw humor isn't something that I can do that much.i'll keep it funny! But I need some drama, give the plot more depth! That kinda stuff I like to think i'm pretty good at!**

**Clue 3 I hate him..he is stupid. and belives to much crap. He is also desprate! **


	11. When Hippies Attack

**Attention ppl, more ppl have guessed the identity of Unnamed Boy,so in this chapter I will reveal his true Identity.So give thanks to the following :**

Inu luver

unknown

InnocentDarkSassycat

harryptaxd204

whoever guessed correctly

**These be the smart pplz. No offense to those of u who didn't get ur names up here. Now,I will take some time to respond to some of my reviews :**

Sakurascent : oi I swear I see the big words circus above the school, lol but I think its hillarious! luv it updat soon !;)

**Yes,I see those too.**

Fallon85 : mmkay, I haven't quite read this chapter yet, and honestly, the only reason why I'm reviewing is the spelling. yes, I know you've said you have no spell checker, but it's VERY easy to find one. all you have to do is google it. however, seeing as how you seem not to care about your bad spelling or whether or not you even have a spell checker, I've searched for you. and the list could go on and on.as for japanese bits... it's not 'koga,' it's 'kouga' in chapter 3, you said konnichiwa(which was spelled wrong) was 'good morning,' but konnichiwa is 'good evening.' 'ohayo' is 'good morning.' spell checking for other languages is a bit harder, but I'd suggest looking up a word in a japanese/english dictionary such as these: http:saikam.nii.ac.jp/search/kanji.html before using them in the story. that way you don't have people like me jumping on you for misusing a word:P and not to sound like I'm totaly trying to pound you in the ground or anything, but the whole french/spanish/italian thing is pretty annoying. especially when you off and on choose whether to tell us what it means.also, punctuation... stuff like periods and commas go INSIDE the quotation marks/apostrophies.I'd really suggest trying to get someone to read and edit your story before you post it up. keep working at the story, and try not to the criticism too hard. a lot of people are a lot more vicious than they really have to be. but still, try to listen to suggestions. if you're not open to them, you'll never get better. good luck

**Okay, yes I know that my spelling sucks,and I am glad that you understand that I have no spell check. You however,need to understand that I do care about my spelling,but some things I just can't spell,and I don't ask my parents cause then they will wanna know why,and read it,and I would really rather them not read it.I also lost my dictionary,I am just screwed. **

**I would be more than happy than to get the spell checker,but something tells me I would have to download it,and I am sorry to say that My Dad won't lemme download stuff.Why? Because My computer is hella old and if we download anything onto it it will freeze up and run mega slow and I won't be able to do anything or else it will freeze up and I will have to reboot it every five minuets and it gets very annoying!But thank you for the link,maby I will use it if I ever get a decent computer.If you don't have to download it,please inform me of this.**

**As for the spelling of,'Koga', I have looked it up in book 18 and it is spelled Koga.**

**I do thank you for the correction of Konitchiwa,I thought it ment good morning.Sry.**

**I would have not switched over from the French,Spanish,Italian,thing and just done Japenesse,but dosn't give you Japenese words.**

**I do know that commas are supposed to go inside the quotations,it's just a very bad habit that i'm doing a bad job of breaking.**

**Yes I am open to critisizm,but I get way too much of it and before you say anything,yes I know that must meen something.Anyways,if you only reviewed because you wanted to get me bummed out about spelling errors,does that meen that you don't like the fic?**

**Okay,thank you for the luck.**

leenia : **I am not going to post you'r review before i answer it,because it uses a really good idea that I wanna use. Thanks!**

**Okay! that was way long! Chapter time!**

Chapter 11

Confedently,she stepped up"C'mon doggie boy what'er you waiting for"

He growled,getting up.

"You think you'r hot stuff? i'm am so gonna cream you",he snapped.

"Yeah,shove it i'v heard it before,just skate!."

Miroku sighed.Now he knew what this was about. She wanted her title back.Then at the end of this month she could reveal herself as the girl she was, and Kagome Higurashi would once again be know as she best skater.Like she was supposed to be.

( A/NL I know nothing about skateboarding )

Three hours later,the two of them were both going at it.Kagome was takeing slightly deeper breaths,Inuyasha panting. The two of them were getting tired.

"One more run",Kagome yelled across the bowl"Whoever scores the most air wins."

She smiled,she had a signature move that would work wonders here.

Inuyasha agreed and decided to try a really dareing stunt.

_'No way on hell will this scrawney little boy be able to beat this',_ he smirked.

But just as they took of on their last go,the ground started to shake!

Kagome and Inuyasha were trying to stop and see what was going on when suddetly...

" SAVE THE WHALES",a stampeed of crazed hippie vegatarians,ran out over the pipe,trampling over the both of them,and stuffing organic foods in their mouths until they passed out. It was certainly random...

"That was ...weird",Miroku said,helping Kagome up.

"Ugh,you said it...",she moaned,as she took Miroku's hand.

They both looked over to see if Inyasha had survived the hippie vegatarian's attack,when suddently he yelled" WHAT THE f IS GOING ON! KAGOME! YOU LITTLE BITCH"

The two of them gasped... Somehow,during the stampeed,amongst the carrote and lettuece,Kagome's disguise had come off,revealing her to Inuyasha,Miroku,and Zits,the only people who had either survived or hadn't ran away.

But just at that moment,unnamed boy walked over"Hiya Kayo! something's diffrent about you...Oh,well,anyways,it just occured to me I never introduced myself! I'm Hojo!."

"Um..okay,that's...real nice of you... see you later",Kagome replied,while they all gave him weird looks that screamed,' what the hell is wrong with you you retard can't you see that he's a she?'.

"Later",he waved,and skipped off,leaving the three of them plus Zits, to watch him in all his glorious stupidity,skip away in a gay fashion.

"Is he alright",Kagome asked.

"Never was,never will be"

"Okay..."


	12. Maybe it's not so bad

Chapter 12

"What the hell is going on",Inuyasha screamed,once back inside his dorm room.

"I dared Kagome to spend one month here,I thought I told you already",Miroku sighed.

"You did! but I didn't know who she was!."

"Will you both just shut up",Kagome yelled"Those hippies gave me a major headache"

"Hippies give me headaches too",Miroku replied calmly,hoping to get off of the subject.He however had no such luck.

"How the hell am I supposed to live for a month with a damn girl in my dorm,much less this little bitch!."

"Now Inuyasha most guys would flip for a girl in their dorm..." Miroku began.

"No way! Only the perverts!."

"Like you Miroku",Kagome mutterd under her breath.

"Kagome"

"It's true"

"Can we just get back to the subject"

"Sure"

"How am I supposed to get through this next month"

"Simple dog breath",Kagome snapped" I ignore you,you ignore me,and NOBODY finds out about this! Got it"

"No! cause your NOT staying"

But after many insults,threats,yelling,pickle throwing, puncnhing many clowns, and thinking up plans to eliminate the world of all mimes, everything was settled.Kagome was to stay and fulfill her bet while Inuyasha just delt with it. She would leave every weekend so thjat he could have some time to himself,and nobody was to know about anything. And after a lot of consideration,they figured that it might work.If everybdy kept their mouths shut.

"I can not belive I'm staying here",Kagome mutterd"i'm gonna kill you Miroku when this is all over."

"i'm gonna kill him first",Inuyasha snorted.

It was Wednesday,they only got a half day and the lounge was open.The three of them were sitting in the lounge drinking smoothies and complaining.Kagome of corse was back in costume as a boy and resisting the urge to cross her legs in a very feminin stlye.but that would just make her loook gay.

"Inuyasha,don't be like that, besides,I have connections",Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha growled"Oh yeah like what"

"Well",Miroku admitted" I don't really have the conections,Kagome does but they are this,Kagome"

He let Kagome have the pleasure of explaining the rest.

"You see,I am friends with Sango,Ayame, and Rin,Rin being you'r brother's girlfriend,you'r brother being your legal gaurdian.If anything bad happens,I tell Rin,and she tells Sesshomaru"

Inuyahsa was about to burst into another fit of rage,when the happy jigle of 1985,by Bowling for Soup, rang out.The two boy's stared at her oquardly,mainly because she was ringing,but she soon flipped open her cell phone and they went back to whatever it was they were doing.

( A/N: okay This is Kagome,and **this is Sango,Ayame,or Rin ** )

'Hello'

**'Kagome! this is Sango howzit going!'**

'Okay,dog breath knows our secret...did you tell Rin and Ayame?'

**'yep!'**

'Kewl!'

**'So,it's a bummer bout dog breath though!'**

'It's not so bad, I can get some good dirt to spill over the summer!'

**Rin: OMG! this is so kewl!'**

'Rin?'

**'Yep!'**

'How iz Fluffy?'

**'great,O well,i gotta go,but my Sango and ayame are meeting in a chatroom at 9 tonight! meet us there!'**

'See ya!'

Happily,Kagome snapped her phone back in posistion and went back to her smoothie.

"What was that about",Miroku asked,while Inuyasha stared off into the distance,pissed.

_'How many damn times am I gonna be lied to?',_ he wonderd,_' Why can't anyone just tell me the truth!'_

_ Flashback _

_"Inuyasha",Kikyo murmerd beneath the crowd of people comeing and going from class in the hall" I don't think this'l work,i'm sorry but it's over."_

_Inuyasha could hear his heart break.Kikyo just dumped him! After three years! They had dated long enough to be married,and on the day before the Valentine's day Dance she had dumped him._

_"Why",he asked,wanting to know the reason their love was over._

_"Um... well,you see,I don't think my parents like you too much,they don't they hate you. it's the whoe hanyou thing.They're very predjudus.i'm sorry I hold nothing against you",and with that the bitch turned and left._

_Inuyasha couldn't let it end this way,he ran around the corner after her,frozen by what he saw._

_Kikyo,kising Naraku!_

_"How did you get rid of that loser hanyou that was running along after you",Naraku asked._

_"I blamed it all on my parents and that loser bought it",she siled,catching his lips with hers._

_And so he left.And nobody ever knew that he knew their little secret.Nobody,not even Miroku._

_ End Flashback _

"Oh",Kagome smiled,responding to Miroku's question" Rin,Sango,and Ayame wanna meet me in a chat room at 9"

"Wooh wooh! three girls! way to go man", and random boy crossing the room called out to her!

Inuyasha and Miroku burst out laughing,and once again,she felt like a lesbian.

Kagome smiled.It was the weekend.Finally! She didn't know if she could stand one more day watching a man run around in pink tights. Mr.Hippie gay dude really scared her.Today they had been forced to preform a ballet about their inner most fears,so that the Friday sensitivity circle could help them get over it.

Hojo was afraid of stupid people.Kaome,Miroku,and Inuyasha,got detention on Monday for laughing at him.

But either way,Kagome got to go home and be a girl.But it also ment one other thing...Koga.

Every weekend Koga came to her house so she could turn him down like every day.But who knew,maby this week would be fun...


	13. The plan part I

Chapter 13

Kagome smiled and flopped down onto her bed,smooshing her face into her pillows.The one's in her room.

It was Saturday and she was at her house.Her mom,grandpa,and Sota were a little late comeing home from wherever they were,she couldn't even remember,but they would be there soon.Until then she was just free to mope about as she wished.

And everybody knows that the best way to mope is to suffocate yourself in your pillows.Or something close to it.

She stopped trying to kill herself,and turned to look at her alarm clock.It was small,pink,white.She wasn't sre why she was stareingat it though.It made about as much sense as me telling you what colors it is.It dosn't really care and nobody gives a damn.

Oh well,but really,it wasnt like by stareing at it you could somehow intemidate it into makeing time go faster.No,no mater how much you intimidate your alarm clock,it will not move time.

But we all know that all clocks have the magical power to! But her clock was being stubborn like most,and so she punished it,by throwing it against the wall.And yet she still wonderd why it wouldn't help her and speed up time,poor abused electronocic devise.

Oh well,her stupid alarm clock wasn't gonna help her in any way whatsoever,and so she stared up at the celing.But celings are dull and have no magivcal owers and so it didn't do anything.

But then it happened! She heard it! The door bell! Koga had finally gotten here,and now she could use the information she had obtained over the week against him.It was gonna be great!

_Flashback _

_"Sooo",Kagome asked innocently" What about...girls"_

_"Girls",Koga sighed as if they were the exiler of life"girls are great.expecially Kagome Higurashi.She's one in a pmillion girl."_

_"Um..yep..so Koga,dude, tell me,what's your stratagy for this week,I meen,according to rumors you go to her house every weekend,so c'mon share your secret with me"_

_She snickerd in her mind.This was too easy._

_Miroku and Inuyasha were trying to conceal their snickers pathetically._

_"What's so funny",he asked,watching as Hojo stupidly hid behing a vase,scared of the two of them.After all,they were acting stupid and Hojo is scraed of stupid people.Poor little idiot.But anyways..._

_"It dosn't matter what their laughing at..um...dude,just tell me."_

_"Well,i'm planning to take Higurashi to the park,the carnivals in town and I wanted to take her,and then I plan to woo her with my charm and good looks on the ferris wheel." Koga smiled as if he had just found the cure for the common cold. It wasn't like he acctually had anything to smile about. His plan would never work.It would crash and burn and Kagome would make sure of that!_

_ End Flashback _

Sme smiled,things were gonna go great! She had called Sango,Ayame,and Rin. The plan was set. It would be perfect.And with that in mind,she pranced over to the door,probably the happiest she had ever ben to see Koga...except for when he halped her out with anti-english dude,but still this might top even this!


	14. Tye Plan part II DEAD!

Chapter 14

Kagome reached out,turned the knob,and opend the door,very happy to see Koga there at the entrance.

'Hello Kagome",he purred like a kitten while greeting her.It was so pathetic,he was playing the whole Romeo wannabe act to perfection! It was Hillarious!.

She smiled evily.But he missed the evil part.Sad to say,Koga isn't the brightest penny in the roll,or the most buttery roll in the bakery, or many other analogies that I can't think of at the moment!

But anyways...

"Koga",Kagome smild happily"Whatever could you be doing her at exactally 3:42 on Saturday afternoon,precically 4 inches and 3 centimeters away from my feet with a bouquet of flowers like every weekend"

She gave him a stupid smile,fighting back and evil grin and stood back to watch his reaction!

Koga,the helpless loser, ( sry Koga fans,he's noit my fave. cuz his pack killed Rin before Sesshy brought her back with Tetsaiga )

Just stood there with an oquard expression on his face.

"Uwah",he mumbled finally.

"What are you doing here",she asked,almost bursting out laughing.He had the funniest look on his face.All dopey and confused,but not like Homo... I meen Hojo! No,Hojo took the cake for that one,but he looked stupid too.

"I'm here to take my woman for the time of her life",he replied,trying to recover from the confusion she had set upon ( I hate that word sooo much! ) him.

Kagome flirtly giggled"okay Koooga,where are you gonna take me" She smiled sweetly.But she only smiled to hide the pukey look on her face.

"The carnival",he replied,toneing his voice trying to get it sexy.

"Sweet",she exclaimed,latching herself onto his arm"let's go"

_'Score!',_ he grinned as he led them down the street.Unfortunatly,his huge stupid grin was mistooken for a mental impairment,and a conveintly place social worker came to take him back to the institution.

"Stop struggling",she protested,trying to squeeze him into the designated straight jacket.

"No flippin way! i'm tellin you lady i'm not mental!."

"Denial is always the first step sweetie"

"And my next step is gonna be shoveing my foot up your ass"

"Did that makes sense", Ayame asked,looking to Kagome for the answer.

"I'm not sure... Go Mrs.Shiknana",Kagome cheered.

"This is so kewl",Sango applauded patting Rin on the back" I so love your aunt"

"Only you would have an Aunt that's a social worker",Ayame commented.

The four girls busted out laughing again!

"Kagome",Koga called out"tell'er she's wrong"

Kagome stared him straight in he eye,and flipped him off.

"Get a life! Get a clue! Get a pretzal",she yelled back at him,before standing up and walking away with her friends,kleaving Koga all alone in the dreaded clutches of Rin's Aunt Shikana.

**Will Koga survive? Will he escape? What else will Kagome do this weekend? Where are my Medications And what is this writer smikeing! Find the answers to these questions and many more in the next episode of... hm? this isn't a T.V. show? nervous laugh sry.**

Kagome smiled,as she flopped back onto her bed,soon followed by her friends.

"Wanna see my new shirt",she asked.

"Sure ",Rin smiled" as long as it's kewl"

"It is",she assured her youngest friend.

Kagome and Sango were the oldest at 17, soon followed by a 16 year old Ayame,and a 15 year old Rin.

Kagome dashed over to her dresser! Leaping over magazines,dirty clothes, and a giat pair of siscors! and grabbed the shirt from the drawer. It was black and it red letters it read : 'Save the trees, wipe your ass with an owl'

Rin burst out laughing and stood up"I got me a new shirt too! i'm wearing it"

She pulled her shirt out tight so they could read it.It was all black and had a picture of some monkies by a colorful gumball machine.Three of the monkies were climbing on it and chewing gum,and one was chokeing on a piece,and then a monkey was floating up into the air by his ass.A large,pink,bubble was sticking out of his ass and in bright pink letter it saaid : ' Don't swallow bubblegum.'

Ayame looked down at her shirt. it was black and said :'I'm multi-talented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time'

It was kinda like Sango;'s. Sango's was all black and said :'Don't piss me off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies'. It was her fave.It,however,was not new like the others. This one was an oldie but a goodie. O well.

Anyways...

"Soooooooooo wudda ya wanna do",Rin asked,leaving the topic of their t-shirts behind them.

"Well",Ayame piped up" I thought that maybe,we could have some fun with the boys."

"You meen Koga dog boy and the living pervert,...okay? but what's our inspiration",Kagome asked.

"Well,i dunno we'l just have to fi... Sango was cut off.She stared blankly out the door,before anger flickerd in her eyes.

"Sango what is it",Rin asked.

"The...The...,Sango couldn't even form words.

The three other girls turned to look out over the driveway.And all was silent.And then...

"They are so dead",Sango laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR", Kagome excalimed, runing out to her damaged vehicial to see what they had written.Turns out the words _Lesbian _and _Just Married, _was spraypainted over and over again on what used to be,her blue mustang convertiable.

Sango,Rin and Ayame,each took a step back in fear.Somebody had trashed Kag's car,a fatel mistake,and now she was ready to kill! She had found her motivation!


	15. Revenge Part I

**Okay,since some ppl are kinda in the dark about the whole _lesbian_ thing,it is implying that Kagome,Rin,Sango,and Ayame are all lesbians and got married to each other. now that that is cleared up. we can get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

"Kagome",Ayame whisperd"I think you need to calm down."

"No",Kagome hissed.

The four girls were sitting in Kagome's room on her bed,sopping wet from cleaning up the car.But dispite the chill from the water,Kagome was still fumeing! After all,that car was her baby,and nobody got away with putting any kind of markings on it! She didn't care if it was lipstick writing when she **_accutally _**got married. She would kill whoever opened the tube,or whoever was in a five mile radius who got in yher way.

After all,how would you like it if somebody spray painted bad things all over you'r three month old?

( A/N: Kagome has had the car for three months )

"Kagome,Ayame's right,you need to chill",Rin commented.

"No Way".Kagome schrrched,turning to anger management chick,I meen Sango,for back up.

"I'm with Kagome on this one,we need revenge I meen it's not like we don't know who did it."

"The boys",the younger girls ( Ayame and Rin ) replied.

"Right,so we need revenge. So officialy,oI declare war",Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome",her mother called up the stairs"What did I tell you about declareing war on people"

(A/N: I would like to remind you that her family comes home on the weekends )

"Um...nothing".

"Well...I never really thought it would come up... DON'T"

Kagome stared at her friends before they started laughing.And then Kagome began steaming again.

"So how do we get revenge",Rin asked.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh,before standing up,and marching down to the kitchen.

"Mom,where is grandpa's pudding"

"The homemade one with the toenails"

"yeah that one"

"Back of the fridge with his bat livers"

"Thanks"

Kagome stormed into the kitchen,grabbed the bowl of pudding,poured the bat livers into it,( all while wearing Latex gloves mind you ) and kicked down the front door,moveing her little storm of rage outside and across the lawn to Inuyasha's house.

Meanwhile,the boys were cracking up!

"Dude",KOga exclaimed" Can you belive we did that to Rin's car"

"Why did we hit Rin;'s car",Miroku asked.

"Because the other girls have very heavy raphs and we would be dead.

"Hey",Inuyasha cut in" Who would have known a little girl like that would have such a sweet ride"

"She dosn't",a voice freom the hall stated flatly.

"Hm? waddaya meen",Inuyasha snapped at his older brother Sesshomaru.

"Rin dosn't have a sweet ride,Rin is 15,she dosn't even have a liscence you moron".

"Then who" Miroku was cut off by the sound of the loud crash at the sound of the door breaking down.

"You have company little brother",Sesshomaru said,flatly,with no emotion.And yet in his head he found this ammusing and thus waited in the hall.

And then there was the eerie silence.And then screams of , protest from the man trying to get up during the movie that the author is forcing to stay put. And then...

BANG

CRASH

SPLOOSH

BAM

OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

"And Don't you EVER! do that to my damn car or I swear I will make it impossiable you ny of you to ever have children! EVER" and then Kagome smiled,dusted off her hands,and gave Sesshomaru a high five as she left the house to join her friends who had seen the whole thing through the window and were laughing incessiantly.


	16. Revenge part 2

**Okay, **clumsy-azn **they don't hold anything against Rin that they don't against all the other girls. It's just that Rin's raph is the least of all the girls. All the others have really pissy attitudes!**

Chapter 16

Sango held her chest,still laughing."Damn Kagome,props girl."

Kagome smiled and accepted an high five from Sango,as well and Ayame and Rin before smiling broadly.

"So Kags what's next?" Sango asked. She knew damn well that Kagome wouldn't let them get away with just some vile potion.No... she would get serious with it.

"I say we start war " she snickered.

"Oh No!",Rin protested" Then we would get pranked to"!

"No we won't dumbo",Ayame said,playfully clonking Rin upside the head," Kagome will be in on all of their plans "

"One problem though",Kagome sighed," Inuyasha and Miroku know my secret"

"So"

"What are you getting at Sango?",Rin asked doubtfully.She wasn't convinced that this was a good idea.

'Well",Sango said slyly," Inuyasha and Miroku may know, but they can't do anything. everyone else likes her..I mean him.. and so what is their excuse gonna be? They have to let Kayoku in on it"

The three other girls smiled hugely.this was gonna be so sweet. They had many wars with the boy in the past... but this was something totally new.It was like having a spy in enemy territory. It was perfect!

"Well",Ayame began standing up," They are all over there and pissy as ever,I say we go declare it!"

The others cheered in agreement! They put there hands in and promised to stick with it and wail on the boys as much as possible,that one was for Kagome,before setting off on their trek to Inuyasha's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHAT THE HELL WAT THAT ABOUT!" Inuyasha bellowed through the house while keeping hie eyes clenched shut.He wasn't sure he had all the glass from his eyelashes,as well as not wanting to get that pudding crap in his eyes. It was bad enough he swallowed some earlier...before puking...

"Simple dude", Miroku began ," We screwed up big time"

" HOW!"

"Moron!",Koga yelled in his ear making him yelp," That was Kagome's car!"

"Shit".he cursed,echoed by Miroku.

" Why? she's got her revenge why are we scared?",Hojo asked cluelessly.

"Simple",Miroku explained," We messed up Kagome's car and she is probably the most vengeful one of them. This is nowhere near over"

"They'll probably declare war or something",Koga whimpered

Miroku shuddered at the thought. The last time theta had happened he had gotten raw calamari ( raw squid stuff ) shoved down his pants. And it didn't help that he wasn't wearing under ware that day... you don't wanna know.

Hojo stared cluelessly.He didn't know what that meant,the last time they had war he was on vacation. He didn't get to share in the mess... or the bruises...or the many broken bones blushes and other things. Oh well...he'd learn.

But just then a huge sack of used tampons flew through the window open,spilling the bag of bloody crotch Cotton all over the boys. They freaked,spazed,shedded their room of everything they had touched including a rug that Kagome had her eye on,and since he threw out the window he was never getting back.

The boys were still wiping themselves off when Hojo walked out into the room..at the that moment the bravest of them all ( who would have guessed ) tip toeing around the tampons,to grab a piece of paper that had been tied to a tampon,near the opening to the bag. He held the bloody Cotton at arms length while reading the note aloud. It read

_Hullo boys,like the gift? The pink ones are Rins  
_  
That part was rough and scratchy and they all knew that Rin had fought against putting that on there

_The green ones are mine, the red ones are Sango's and the blue ones are Ayame's_

That was all written perfectly clearly proving that the other girls had no problem with them knowing. It also told them that Kagome was the one writing the note...like always...

_LOL. we've been saving those for a... special occasion! LOL Hope they stink!_

later Boyz,  
  
_written by Kagome... fought put up by Rin... tear marks are tears of joy from laughing, contributed by Sango and Ayame and Me. On yeah... P.S. This mean war!  
_  
:) _Kagome_, _Sango _, _Rin_ and _Ayame_ :)

Oh yeah. It was on now. But only one thought crossed Miroku's mind as he shared it with Inuyasha.

**' Oh shit'**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome grinned evilly as she downloaded a new ring tone into her cell phone.Koga and Hojo had heard it before, now if it rang when she was Kagome they might get suspicious.And so she changed her ring tone from ' Bowling for Soup's " 1985"' to 'Bowling for Soup's' other song ' Down for The Count ' ( lyrics at end of chapter )

That was one of her other fave songs from ' Bowling for Soup ' along with " Almost" and others. And they were one of her favorite bands along with ' Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Yellow Card, Blink 182 , and Usher'

( A/N: those are all of my faves! )

And then she was all set.Tomorrow she would go to school.She would be Kayoku, and all of their top secret info would be hers. And there was nothing Inuyasha or Miroku could do to stop them. And even if there was... she was still enrolled in school,she could still get the info. 

The boys would lose this war with the most humiliating prank.That was how it always went. Prank and get pranked till you can't take it anymore.And then you surrender to the person with the most humiliating prank that pushed you over the edge.

Anyways. The girls were going to win this year... and she was thinking noodle boobs.

**Okay PPL! Here they are! the lyrics for ' Down for the count '**

- someone call a medic cuz i think she's gonna strike again

- she slammed down the phone and gave the finger to the nightstand

- and holds the picture in the heart shaped frame we bought at Target

- I think we got a problem but I can't put my finger on it

Chorus

- It seems like you told me I'm in over my head

-but all I remember is making out constantly

- If I don't get up than I'll probably end up dead

- she's the undisputed champ of my world

- down for the count

- over and out

- toss in the towel cuz she really got the best of me

- i can't hang around

- get kicked when I'm down

- what was that sound

- I just wish the F-ing bell would ring

( singing part thats not the chorus )

- the message on the cell

- says she's waiting on a call from me

- to tell her that I'm sorry i can come back if I crawl

- but i got bad knees and i can't say that I'm sorry

- cept I'm sorry that i met you now my guards up and I'm fighting dirty

( Chorus )

- it seems like you told me I'm in over my head

- but all i remember is making out constantly

- if I don't get up that I'll probably end up dead she's the undisputed champ of my world

( chorus )

( end )

Like! I do!  



	17. War part I

Chapter 17

" SALVATION!",Kagome... or now, Kayoku, yelled leaping out of the truck and kissing the ground.

Koga had met her at the bus stop and driven her/ him to school. According to her fake story her car was in teh shop. The real reason was that her car was trashed and she hadn't finished painting it.. either way I guess you could say it was in the shop,only she had to re-pain it red so they wouldn't recognize it. And the re-pain it blue on the weekends. It was a bitch, she decided she would probably just hang with Sango on the weekend or something and not use her car.

Anyways. Koga drove just like Sango... Miami style...or on the sidewalk, over people. It went kinda like this...

_ Flashback _

"Yo, Kayo,wazzup?" Koga waved getting out of his beat up, shitty, old pick-up truck he was renting from his Uncle Om. Yes..Om. His grandparents weren't very creative.

( Koga's grandparents are his fathers parents and his uncle is his fathers brother )

Kagome smiled and waved back running over to him,very selfconscious of the bobbing on her chest hoping it went unnoticed. It wasn't like she was gonna wear spandex or nothing so she hadn't expected it to be too much of a problem! But they kinda were.

But anyways... She ran over to Koga and hoisted herself up into the giant wheels. She felt like she was rock climbing at the mall getting on those things. It was a big wheel pick-up with huge wheels bigger than her couch. ( like my cousin Chad has ) She had to admit... if it hadn't been a pick-up truck painted dirt red on the door and chips of red on the hood. The rest was all primer. It was the ugliest damn car in the world! But that wasn't the point either!

She clicked her seat belt and leaned back,relaxed in the front seat.Until he took off.

"Augh!"

" Jeez dude you scream like a girl"

" And you drive like a pot head! "

"hey! Um...since when are there so many speed bumps here?"

" There arn't! Those are students!... Wait! Swerve I like her!"

"hm? now what?"

"It's a yellow light...please tell me you know what to do at a yellow light!"

"Well duh"

"What're you doing!"

" Speeding up to pass it before it's red"

"It's already red!"

"Oops"

" Oops! Oops! is all you have to say! "

"Hm? oh great now what?"

" That guy just revved his engine...be polite!"

"Okay"

He flipped him off.

"That's not polite!"

"It's a courtesy challenge"

"What the Fck is that! ...no wait... I do that... never mind "

And thus it went on like that until they reached school.

End Flashback  
  
And so here she was,kissing the ground abandoning all pride for the time being to cherish being on her beloved ground!

"Koga gave you a ride to school?", Miroku asked.Kagome looked up at him and couldn't help but snicker.The pudding had had a weird effect on him. She turned to look at Koga and found that it had the same effect on him.Her creepy concoction had in turn turned their hair bubblegum pink.

"I'm gunna kill you for this",Inuyasha hissed as he pulled his hat farther down over his head.It was practically a ski mask now!

"Yo! people!",Hojo called from the other side of the campus,running towards them,"Why is everybody staring at me?"

They all gave him a long.hard,stare...glancing up at his equally pink hair.Students from all around gathered to stare in awe of his stupidity.A plane crashed nearby... a train wrecked into the side of the building and the unphased people couldn't tear their eyes away from the incredible stupid boy.

Amari Nobunaga, picked up a stick and poked hojo in the nose with it.Hojo's eyes grew wide and everybody took a step back,giving him room to scream " STUPID PEOPLE!" and run for dear life.They stared. And then the bell rang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked over at Koga.So unsuspecting. He couldn't help but notice," Wadda ya want?",he whispered.

" SIT DOWN AND SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP! YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! EVIL PIIIIIIINK", um...Ms / Mr. ( still not sure ) Maté a mi marido, screeched. Kagome jumped hiding under her desk as if there was an earthquake.Miroku was under her desk with her,and Inuyasha had a freaked expression in his eyes. His mouth was twisted a little and his eyes were showing terror,but he was forcing himself to remain calm.Not very well,but he was trying.

( A/N: for those of you who don't remember, they are in their science class with the freaky teacher.The one whose name translates into I killed my husband. )

Once again, Kagome stared out from under her desk timidly...finding out that since Inuyasha's seat was in front of her she was looking at his ass. She turned away quickly and luckily nobody noticed.But... she didn't suppose it hurt to...see if she was still stalking around their desk in a Territorial manner.Like a buzzard trying to circle it's prey.It was freaking her out. And all the while she was stalking she was chanting "pink pink pink pink." Kagome hated to think about what would happen if she ever stepped into Mr.Hippie dude's room. Visions of Mr.Hippie dude's funeral popped into her head...all of his ex.lovers...all men...all in pink... Creepy.

After all. A freaky old woman..thing... with a million wrinkles whose face you couldn't see tonight. Long gray claw like fingernail with accumulating dirt and toothpick legs.She was creepily stalking their desks. Everyone else in the room was plastered to the wall on the far side waiting for her to get dizzy and fall down so they could run a wooden cross through her heart and smother her in garlic.Or run away like little sissy babies. One of the two!

The four boys...er..three boys and a girl in disguise, sat around a table eating nachos from the food court.

"That was creepy",Koga stated first," I thought she was gunna eat us"

"Coward",Inuyasha smirked.

"You can't say that I saw the look on your face",Kagome said," Straight from under the desk"

"Then your no one to talk either ",Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha just 'fehed' at these comments.

"Dude",Hojo joined in," Why are you being so cold to Kayo?"

Kagome shivered as she heard him call her Kayo.Usually it was fine for them to shorten her name,but when he said it he said it all weird,like lovey dovey weird. It scared her.But oh well,this went unnoticed.

Inuyasha 'fehed'.

"Really dude, I thought you were cool with him",Koga replied glaring at him," what's with the ice?"

' great' he thought,' now my friends are against me. I'm their friend they should be on my side!'

"Lay off",someone said from over on the other side of the table," it's no big...deal... Normally she would have stopped at big,...but nooooooooooo boys couldn't say things like that!It haaaaaad to sound gay if they...well, Mr.Hippie dude said that a couple days ago...um...never mind... Damn. Ruin all her fun.

Mirkou sent a questioning look at Kagome,wondering why she defended him. She just shrugged. They were giving her a headache.

But they couldn't just drop it...Inuyasha had to be confused too sending her the same glance and getting the same shrug. It was annoying. She went back to her smoothie.

**Hey people! Guess what! I found a spell checker! well... it's kinda the one on the Yahoo mail account but it does the job! See! See how much better my spelling iz!Cept for when i'm typin messages. I dont spell check my messages! O and I would like to thank the people that run not because I like them... but because their infraction they gave me gave me lots of time to work on my chapters and such! Hooray for me!**

**Now come... R&R and at the end of every chapter I will put a funny saying for you! or a joke! But mastly sayings! I write for the people..and i think the least the ( you) people can do is review me. LOL. just Jokeing. but really...review.**


End file.
